1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains may be generally-located in the class of devices relating to portable electromagnetic drilling machines. Class 408, Cutting by Use of Rotating Axially Moving Tool, United States Patent Office Classification, appears to be the applicable general area of art to which the subject matter similar to this invention has been classified in the past.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to portable electromagnetic drilling machines. Heretofore all portable electromagnetic drilling machines were provided with a looped electric motor control power cord which extended from the electrical panel for the machine, and externally therefrom, to an electric motor that rotates a conventional cutting tool spindle. All portable electromagnetic machines of this type are provided with a particular handle for carrying the machine. However, in many instances the user of such a machine will wrongly or inadvertently grab the looped electrical motor control power cord and use it as a handle to carry the machine. The wrongful or inadvertent use of the electrical motor control power cord for the cutter spindle motor has resulted in a large number of repairs to such machines, because of failure of the machine to operate due to the electrical motor control power cord being pulled loose by lifting the machine with this cord.